The Coldness
by Rin Khoo
Summary: After a heart depression incident, Nobita tried to flee home using Doraemon's time machine. While on his way, a wild spacequake occur and he got sent into another world where he became 'The Choose One' and have to choose his own route without much help. To make it worse, his depression was permanent and he have to figure his own way out of this insanity that surrounded him.
1. The Not So First Killing

**For first, Doraemon series was fully owned by Fujiko F. Fujio. Alright, then, let me start my author note. Well... This story was for testing. My writing format has changed from FPV to TPV and present tense to past tense. Anyway, read and stahp up for a while when suffering confusion.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 1 : <strong>_The Not So First Killing_

This wasn't his/her idea afterall, about this incident. He/She just got into a huge argument with his/her best friend or partner and got depressed by the one whom he/she loved. All because of his/her foolish act, he/she got into a huge problem. He/She not sure if this was the route he/she choose or not, and a happy one or not. The main problem was that now he/she totally need to went through a lot of abnormally, especially killing. He/She was not trained for his. It was about two weeks before he/she finally could adapt all the situations he/she now went through.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the breezy morning in Japan, a 15 years old girl was seen in a shrine maiden clothes neatly (although the skirt she wear was black in colour, not light red. There was also a black ribbon at the collar of her upper clothe), kneeling on the wooden floor at the corridor of Kuyuki Shrine west section. Her long smooth black hair that was lengthened until her waist was in a neat position and her sapphire blue eyes were closed softly. A katana that has a blue strap with shiny silver curve blade and sheathed inside a black katana scabbard was lying beside her steadily. The whole place for her was quite and the blows of wind toward the cherry blossom trees that was located at the shrine compound could be heard clearly.<p>

In a split second, she quickly took a hold of her katana and unsheathed it quickly. At another split second, she swing her katana horizontally in a speed that normal people can barely see. She lowered her katana and looked at it with a deep face. Her cold beauty face were printed clearly and seem very gentle. _'Still slow and sounds unsatisfied. I prefer using handgun'._

"Asaki, do you have a moment?" a small girl voice was heard not far from her.

"What it is, Yuko?" she answered back at her 13 years old cousin, Yuko Shinayuma. She was wearing the same clothes as her except she has two black armbands on both of her arms. She has an adorable face, black bobtail that was tied neatly and a pair of sapphire eyes like hers.

"Have you adapt to your environment yet?" Yuko asked her with a gentle smile.

Asaki sheathed back her katana back to the scabbard before answering her cousin, "I guess yes though I still don't get what is the purpose for me to stay here,".

"You have choose this route, no turning back as I tell you that day," Yuko said while looking at her cousin with a regret face.

Asaki know that everything went through already, no turning back. No matter how she regret, the outcome was still the same, she stuck at here. Moreover to make it worse, she become like this when her heart was in downfall, making her cold this past two weeks. She barely crack a smile as she know.

"Anyway, I got a message from my sister. She said that there were an assassination job in Katajina Area. The task was simple, kill the Rev representative force," Yuko said while handing Asaki a folded paper.

Asaki looked at the paper deeply before taking the paper from her hand.

"I try my best to do it," Asaki said in a rather calm voice and then took her steps.

"Asaki, one advice," Yuko called her. "Don't hesitate whenever killing them were either bad or good. As long as you know what you doing and what is right for you, that is alright,".

Asaki looked back at her and nod, "You don't have to remind me. I made up my mind already, a long time ago,".

* * *

><p>It was about 8PM when Asaki arrive at the building where her target supposed to gather for a meeting. She was wearing a white shirt, a black blazer, a handgun holster belt around her waist hidden inside of her blazer, a black skirt that was lengthened until her knees, a pair of black socks and a pair of black sneakers. She was carrying a suitcase along with her when she reached the building. <em>'Finally, I could use handgun huh?'<em>. Although she has her katana, Ijinama, along with her, she still in favour of her handgun skills. When she was inside the dark building lobby, she opened her suitcase, revealing a Beretta 92FS with an extra magazine and silencer. For first, she attached the silencer onto the pistol's barrel. Then, she loaded the a fresh magazine into the gun and then pull the slide to load a fresh round. Then, she thumbed off the pistol's safety.

The stair corridor was silent when she climbed the stairs slowly and silently. Rather than having a worried feeling, she was more to those killing instincts, she was not panic. Her target were supposed to be at third floor having a shady meeting with a gun exporter. As she climbed the staircase, she heard voices from a nearby room. It seem that there were guards trying to get rid whoever enter this building.

Slowly, she opened the door toward the room without making any sound and saw two men in green leather jacket wielding UZI sub-machine gun. They were talking softly as they thought nobody going to trespass the building. If they does, they should been died after a few minutes when they reached the person and put leads into the person's brain. Asaki have anticipated this plot as she spotted window facing the main entrance. For safety, she had used the side window of the ground floor.

While the men were talking, Asaki took her chances. By sneaking at the back of them, she pointed her pistol onto the first one and she pulled it at point blank, splattering blood onto the window. The leftover man was shocked to see hostile suddenly and tried to draw out his UZI but Asaki took her step first. By drawing out her katana in a split second, she sliced the man's hand that was holding the UZI. The man tried to scream because of his pain but his mouth was covered by Asaki in a quick pace with him slammed onto the wall. Her cold glare was imprinted on her face as she drew her katana toward the shivering man's neck.

"Good night," she whispered as she sliced off the man neck, gushing out blood and splatting them onto the wall.

She dropped the dead man onto the floor and she leave the room and continue her way toward the third floor with her hand holding the bloody katana. She didn't like the idea of killing people but she has no choice. That was what she could only do, all because of this change. She feel like she was a demon by herself, killing people without even a single glance back at the dead bodies. _'I wonder how they will look at me if they know I killed people'_. When she finally reached her target's meeting room, she opened the door and saw two men with several other muscular men wielding variety of guns. _'I guess I should be fast eh?'_

The men whom to believe as her target's bodyguards started to raise their guns and try to pull the trigger. Without hesitation, she quickly fired her pistol toward the bodyguards trying to fire at her. Each time she pulled the gun trigger, the shots didn't miss from the heads Blood splattering onto the floor and wall while her target and the target's dealer trying to flee away the scene through another door. Unfortunately for them, the couldn't when Asaki quickly shot them down on the head without missing. It was about a second when they finally dropped onto the floor and died with holes on their heads.

Asaki froze at her spot before leaving the scene with her handgun and katana kept. She wanted to avoid these kind of jobs but she couldn't. She already surrounded by tons of emotions failure. Heart broken to be exact. She still remember about getting a 0% in her exam and got scolded. Then, a huge argument with her best partner. Then, beaten by her bully. Then, she saw something uneasy about her loved one. Then, she leave home with her partner's machine and got into dimension trouble. Now, she was here, forced to kill. But, she didn't mind as long as she could escape from the earnest eyes now.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Well... Look pretty confusing right? I think you might think how this was 'Doraemon' fanfiction. Well... This was like a prologue. But, I can guess that you have get a vague idea of who was Asaki was really. If not, go read the story once more. I have written down the clues already. Well... Anyway, I have done the first chapter. Remember to drop reviews.<strong>


	2. Knowing Much

**Alright, I'm back for chapter 2. As promise, I will try to make it related. Just keep reading and you will get it.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>CHAPTER 2 :<strong> _Knowing Much__  
><em>

It was late morning, about 10AM, and yet Asaki was still sleeping soundly on her futon in a room at Kuyuki Shrine central building which commonly have Shinayuma household, the house owner of the shrine, members stay. Until now, only Asaki and her cousin, Yuko, stayed at there. Her white sleeping yukata was quite untidy and she was lying on her futon with her face facing the floor and... shes drooling. She was tired after getting back from work plus evading authorities.

In her peaceful sleep, Yuko suddenly burst into the room with an angry face.

"ASAKI! Wake up! I already told you that today you supposed to sweep the western compound, wasn't? It was already 9AM!" she shouted at Asaki whom still sleeping.

Asaski still didn't move an inch with her snoring still continue. Yuko was pissed now as she started to pull off Asaki's blanket and the next moment went she was half-awake, Yuko kicked her stomach, waking her up instantly.

* * *

><p>After sweeping the compound as Yuko has instructed her to do, she finally got food for her growling stomach. <em>'I hate that giddy now'<em>. It was not the first time that she got kicked by her anyway but she still didn't get used to it. Now, she was sleeping on the branch of a blossom cherry tree which was at the western building compound in her shrine clothe. It only took her 0.93 second for her to close her eyes and fell to sleep. Indeed a hardcore sleeper. She been doing this for years. Back then, she loved to sleep on top of large pipes at the field near her neighborhood or the forest at the back of her elementary school. Now, she had a new place, this tree. The tree was rather shady and the branch which she sleep on was quite comfortable. She liked it and it was the place where she can calm down her mind for a while. She did the killing after all. If she get the chance of going back, she did not know whenever she should accept it or not. She still haven't thought about it yet.

"If you are not around your room sleeping, you will be here sleeping," Yuko voice was heard below her.

She slowly open her eyes and looked at her with a dazed look.

"What is the problem? Can't I sleep at here?" she asked.

"No problem at all. Just... Could you do something more useful other than sleeping?" Yuko asked her.

Asaki looked at her with her calm face and sighed, "Other than killing and these dumb works, whats more? It was since three weeks you have confined me in this area,".

"You hate doing chores, aren't you?" Yuko smiled.

"Yeah," Asaki simply answered her cousin.

"I guess you know pretty much about this world. You are cleared to go," Yuko said with a smile.

* * *

><p><em>'Great! I getting out of there NOW!'.<em> It since three weeks she had to walk around the area and only got to go outside during missions. Now, she was free. After taking the train from Sunahime, she finally arrived at Akihibara. She was quite amazed to see modern features of buildings and the busyness around her as she never seen much back then. She had heard about Akihibara before but never went there before. Now, she has arrived. Furthermore, she has a stack of 1000 yen notes inside her wallet, all thanks to her jobs. Back then, she only gain 500 yen once a month, which was not enough for her. The 500 yen was usually spent on manga which cost 500 yen exactly or spent on soft drinks for a week. Now, she didn't have to worried about the cost of items she going to buy.

"Yes! I can buy whatever manga that were interesting!" Asaki muttered as she started to find any available manga store.

* * *

><p>She didn't know that things get more expensive as the year increase. She somehow manage to bought around three books only after knowing that she should spent less as she had other things that need money to settle. <em>'Darn it'<em> she thought as she wander around the busy area of Akihibara. Although it was only three books, she was quite satisfy. She planned to read them after getting back home. For now, she knew that she was quite hungry since she has walk around the area for about three hours. _'I guess I should find a place to eat'_.

She expected to see some ramen or other kind of restaurants but what she seen only in her sight was a maid cafe. Her whole face turn into gloomy as she found out that there were only maid cafes around her. _'Seriously? I going to eat there? No... I prefer finding a normal one'_. Her stomach growled again. _'Curse it!'_. She expected these places were expensive but she didn't had any choices left. Furthermore, she didn't had experience such outing before. _'I guess once was fine'_.

She was nervous and a bit excited since it was the first time she visit a maid cafe before. She took a breathe before entering.

* * *

><p>It was night already when Asaki came back to the shrine. Asaki stared at the entrance before entering the compound. <em>'Well... I did crack a smile after all... Right? Just... I forget about them'<em>. Asaki did smiled a lot back then during many events but she tend to forget since she felt that she didn't suit to smile after all. Today, she smiled a lot. _'Why there aren't regret if I felt this way?'_ she thought as she walk through the corridor of the central building back to her room.

"Ah. Asaki, you came back already?" a voice was heard behind her.

"Ah, Yuko," Asaki said in her usual tone after noticing Yuko in her usual outfit looking at her.

Yuko noticed something amiss around her.

"You still think about yourself?" Yuko asked her curiously.

Asaki just avoid eye contact with her and continue walking.

"Asaki, you still remember the time you told me everything about yourself back then?" Yuko suddenly asked.

Asaki looked at her and nodded, "I remember that clearly like yesterday,".

"When you told me this, I felt that you still thinking that your actions now were wrong right?" Yuko said.

Asaki just only nodded.

"The rest of the kids like you were most optimized, you see? They took their situations very well in a short period. And... Nobody said you had to forget every past that you made or seen before," Yuko said.

Asaki's eyes started to widen, looking at her.

"I think you might thought like this. So, I consult you about this. Shirin didn't even said that you all had to forget every past you had made or seen. Now, you are more like restart all over again. Start from a new route, do whatever you think is right, these were the whole point of yourself. Look at Shion, she did whatever she wanted, she preferred, she liked and she still on a clear route. Are you still doubting that whenever you are on a clear route?" Yuko asked her.

Asaki just only look at the floor, "...Yeah, I think so,".

Yuko sighed, "I guess I can't consult you forever. You had to know that. Your time as a hero was over. Now, you are-".

Asaki cut in, "A villain? Well... That make whole sense,".

"No. I mean, you are no more a fantasy hero, a normal, reality human," Yuko said. "This reality is different. The enemies of us were prepared to kill us with whatever they got or get. There were no more captures or surrendering you enemies, just fight back and kill. Things are different now. The only fact that didn't change is, you are protecting yourself or anything that precious. You had to know this. Didn't you done this before back then? It is still the same fact, right?".

This time, Yuko's eyes were focusing on Asaki's eyes with serious faces on both. Finally, Asaki gave out a sigh, "You seem to be right. Well... I guess they tried to kill us though. I been through many adventures and most of the antagonists tried to kill all of us. Gunshot flew past my head, laser almost get my ass, every danger I encounter were enemies trying to kill me. I guess you have a point at there,".

"Obviously I have a point at there. Now, you still a go?" Yuko asked with a smile.

"I guess, yes," Asaki said with a smile.

That night was rather peaceful for Asaki for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter was done. This was rather short, right? Well... I tried to think much idea though. Anyway, this whole story was testing.<strong>** If I want to continue, I will.**


End file.
